1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to chest protection, specifically to an improved chest protector,
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past chest guards have played a very important role in the protection of the chest area. Umpires wear chest protection, catchers have chest protection,goalies have chest protection. But because of the size and bulk of these chest guards most players in the open field do not have any chest protection at all. For example let us use a baseball pitcher, here is a player that is subject to having a ball hit off a bat at top speed sometimes directly back to the pitcher. Another example is the batter when going to bunt stands facing the pitcher, who can pitch a fast ball directly down the middle and the batter has a chance of being hit in the chest. The designed for the chest guards in the past have been very big and bulky practical for a catcher but not practical at all for the majority of players who in the field need to be flexible,they need something light weight and something that will not get in the way of their throwing arm.
Presently a plurality of chest protectors are used. Examples of such protectors are U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,729. Mike C.Chen Apr. 29, 1997; This chest protector is to big for the player in the field,not possible for freedom of movement. Then there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,076, Edward G. Diericks, Feb. 19, 1991. This Protcetor covers most of the front of the body. Not practical for field players. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,861, Creighton J.Hale, Apr. 13, 1971; This protector is big and designed for catchers. Not fielders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,847, William J. Buhler filed Apr. 30, 1979; was also designed for a catcher.